


nitimur in vetitum

by Aylen



Series: a capite ad calcem [14]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Arguments, BDSM, Coercion, Cuddling, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, discussions of dubiously consensual non-monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen
Summary: nitimur in vetitum- we strive for the forbidden - from ovid's amores, iii.4:17. meaning: when we are denied something, we will eagerly pursue the denied thing.
Relationships: Julian Valerius/Artemis, Julian Valerius/Artemis/Markus, Julian Valerius/Markus, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: a capite ad calcem [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283009
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	1. Chapter 1

**i.**

“You’re… close… with Artemis, yes?” Julian asks. 

He and Markus are relaxing on Julian’s large, plush bed after sex that was satisfying for both of them. Julian’s reading the paper and Markus is curled up to him, perusing a novel. The room smells of incense and sweat, and satisfaction. 

Markus looks up at him cautiously, taking in the glasses perched on Julian’s nose, the tousled look of his usually prim blonde hair. He has a bit of scruff right now and it’s horribly attractive. Markus hates that he likes it. 

“To a degree…”

Julian looks at him, and hums. “Are you… attracted to him… by any chance?”

Markus tinges a subtle shade of pink and looks away. He shifts. He knows he has to be careful. 

“I… haven’t been thinking about him in that way…” _much_ … “why?”

Julian looks away, eyebrows drawn. He wets his lips. “Well… I was wondering if you wanted to be… intimate with him.” 

Markus is silent, recalling Artemis cuddling up to him in the pantry. He swallows and doesn’t answer for a minute. 

“I… would prefer not to bargain about this…”

He knows Julian’s tastes, and he can easily guess what he really wants, but Markus doesn’t like talking about Artemis like he’s a… well, commodity. 

“Listen. I’m just saying. If you wanted that. And he wanted that, too. I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Markus looks back at Julian, wary. “Why are you… interested?” He knows exactly why, but he thinks he can still shame Julian into re-thinking this course of conversation. He also knows it’s naive to think Julian will rethink… _this_. 

Julian looks at him and shrugs. “I don’t know. But I feel like maybe… I don’t know.” He looks down. “Maybe… it would be a comfort to him.”

Markus huffs a soft breath and glances sideways in lieu of an eye-roll. He wets his lips. “You like the idea, don’t you?”

Of _course_ Julian does. 

Julian scoffs. “No. Of course not.”

Markus gives him a look. 

“Okay, maybe a little.”

Markus does roll his eyes then, and allows himself the barest of grimaced smiles. “But I’m not…”

“Not what?”

“Trying to…”

“Set us up?” Markus arches an eyebrow, and Julian swallows. 

“Well…”

Markus sighs. “I don’t… want to just ask him. He’s… that would be…”

“Yes, I know…”

“But I’ll… I’ll keep it in mind. If he does… seem like he might want that.” Markus looks down, feeling guilty already.

Julian studies him, then hums. “Good. Talk to me if he…”

“Yeah.”

Markus sighs. 

Though he and Julian are close—nearly equals when alone—Julian still has some… comfort levels. The most basic of which is that he likes to know if his slaves are being intimate with each other—and he likes to have a say if they are. It’s frustrating and Markus hates it, but he puts up with it, because, well, what else can he do? He knows part of it is just Julian’s possessiveness. He understands it, but it’s still annoying being devoid of agency when it comes to his own relationships. At least Julian stopped caring about when Markus pleasured himself decades ago. 

That was one condition to Markus letting his guard down around him, and fucking him the way he likes. He gets to jerk off when he wants. Sometimes Julian will request he refrain, but it’s always Markus’ choice. And he knows many other pleasure slaves aren’t so lucky. 

  


**ii.**

It’s late, and dark, as Markus climbs the steps to the cellae servōrum several weeks later. Light from the domus comes in through the high windows and illuminates his way, the rain outside muffling most of the noise from the loud TV downstairs. 

The dorm is empty and dark, except for a soft lamp in the corner. It’s a peaceful and comforting refuge from the house, most of the time. 

Oh, not empty. 

Artemis is in his bottom bunk, curled up reading a book, and he looks up when Markus comes in. 

“Hey,” Markus says, going to his own bunk and unbuckling his belt, moving slowly and just glad the day is finally over. 

“Hey,” Artemis says softly, watching him. 

Markus can feel the boy’s eyes on him, and he can sense it when Ari doesn’t look away as he pulls his tunic off. Markus is wearing briefs underneath, because at his age he’s earned some modesty, so he doesn’t give it much thought. And he wouldn’t even if he was naked, though Julian’s words from weeks ago ring in his head, and he feels guilty for even giving Artemis a _reason_ to consider him… like that… not that Markus hates the attention… but… he doesn’t want to be attractive to Ari if it means Julian will just take advantage of it. The thought is distasteful to him. 

He quickly changes his boxers, and when he does glance back, Artemis is again reading his book, his cheeks flushed. Well, then. 

Markus takes his phone from his belt bag and sighs, connecting to the Wi-Fi and opening the news. Another perk of having been Julian’s for so long is that Julian knows it’s pointless to restrict his internet access, as is the case for most of the other slaves, to be honest. But he trusts Markus enough to know that he won’t do anything stupid like run away or join the rebels. 

And Markus can be reasonably sure he’ll get his freedom within a few years, anyway… if things work out. And he doesn’t want to jeopardize that by doing something foolish. Oh, sure, he’d _love_ to join them. Fight against the senate and the emperor and the aristocrats and the whole bloody system—he knows how despicable it is, despite playing the part of loyal servant. But it’s not his fight to win. Not now, anyway. 

He’s reading an article about unrest in the imperial family and is so engrossed in it he doesn’t realize Artemis has gotten up until the younger slave with his wavy ginger hair is standing by his bunk, nervous fingers on the edge of the bed. Markus puts his phone down on his lap. 

“Hey,” he says, wondering if Artemis has come to talk to him about something. Is it Julian again? Probably. 

“Hi.” Artemis bites his lip and fidgets. 

Markus cocks his head. “What is it…?” Markus asks, head tilting to one side. He reaches for Ari’s hand and Artemis inhales quickly, but doesn’t pull his hand away. 

“Well, I was wondering if I could…”

“It’s still just as squished up here,” Markus warns with a small smile, and Artemis huffs a laugh and flushes. 

“I know, I’m just… lonely.”

Partially Julian, then. For being out at a party and leaving his pet behind. Markus hums and pats the bed, hesitating only a moment when he remembers his and Julian’s conversation. 

“Come on up…” he says finally. 

Artemis smiles and hops up with ease—and it’s only then that Markus sees that Artemis has brought an extra blanket with him. Well, then. Artemis goes to Markus’ other side to lie on top of the covers, clad in short briefs as well, before he tugs the extra blanket on top of himself. Markus shifts over for him and puts his phone under the pillow, looking down at him affectionately. He’s really very cute; Markus understands completely why Julian likes him. 

“Comfortable?” he asks with quirked lips. Artemis half-smiles. 

“Very.”

Markus’ smile only widens, but he tries to tamp down on it, his feet tapping lightly. 

“Good,” he says, rubbing Ari’s shoulder. He sighs, rubbing his face and lying down himself, curling to try and fit around Ari’s body, facing the other slave. Ari tugs the blanket off himself and over Markus, too. Markus smiles. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Artemis says with a yawn, eyes partially closing. Markus swallows. He wants to tell Artemis what Julian said, but he doesn’t want to startle him. 

“Artemis,” he says after a few minutes. Artemis’ eyes open again, and he blinks at him sleepily. 

“Yeah?” 

Markus swallows. “Julian and I talked about something a while ago, and I’ve been meaning to bring it up with you.”

Artemis inhales in surprise and he tenses. “What?” he asks, fear and confusion in his eyes. 

“No it’s alright,” Markus calms. “You haven’t done anything.”

Artemis looks down. “Oh. Well, then… what were you talking about?” 

Bringing a hand up to rub over Artemis’ shoulder, Markus hums. “Well… he was talking about…”

Artemis looks at him, and Markus sees such innocence in his eyes that he almost stops himself from continuing. But he doesn’t. 

“Intimacy…”

Artemis blinks, curling away from Markus a bit—and Markus tries not to be offended. The kid is just confused, and doesn’t want to do anything wrong. 

“It’s not about anything we shouldn’t do, but more about something we… _could_ do…”

The younger slave’s eyebrows knit in confusion, and Markus tries to tell himself that it’s okay to talk about this to Artemis. 

“And I’m saying… Julian expressed to me that he wouldn’t be _opposed_ to it, if you were at all interested. But if you aren’t, well. That’s fine. There’s no expectation,” _probably_ , “for you to do it.”

Artemis is looking at him with intense, confused eyes, and Markus sighs. After a second, he moves a tiny bit closer. Slowly, he reaches to brush Artemis’ chin, and then his cheek, willing him to understand. Markus doesn’t want to push where Artemis isn’t comfortable. And then Artemis blinks, his mouth falling open slightly. 

“ _O-oh_ ,” he says, flushing, a small smile on his lips, and Markus laughs softly. 

“Yeah.” He looks into Artemis’ green eyes and strokes his cheek again before taking his hand back, not wanting to push. 

Artemis hums. 

“He… he said he was alright with…” His eyes drop down for a second and Markus’ lips twist up a little as he half-shrugs. 

“Well… he didn’t specify _that_ exactly. I don’t think we could just do _that_ … without him being alright with it. But… kissing should be fine, and touching… over clothes.” Markus swallows, very aware of the boundaries Julian would have, what he would want to keep for himself, unless he was there to watch. 

Artemis exhales, warming, as his eyes drop and catch Markus’ again. “O-oh. Okay.” He huffs a laugh. “Alright.” He looks down again, and Markus can fairly see the gears in his head turning, as he comes to the same conclusions Markus has. Julian’ll allow them so much, but if they want more, they can’t do it alone. 

“I’m not saying you have to,” he says quickly. “Just if you… well, I mean, I’m just telling you what he said.” Markus coughs, and Artemis smiles at him. 

“Yeah. I know,” he says, and then he’s cuddling up to Markus more, his smaller, younger body so warm against the older slave. _Oh, gods._

As Markus looks down at Artemis, he barely breathes. He doesn’t know what’s happening exactly, or what Artemis intends, or what he himself wants, but he knows he doesn’t want Artemis hurt. He doesn’t want to screw anything up, or do anything that might frighten the boy. At the back of his mind is what Julian would think, but honestly right now all he wants is to make sure Artemis is alright. 

Though, right now, he seems more than okay. Because Artemis is looking at him curiously, his eyebrows knit. 

And slowly, so slowly, then, Artemis pushes closer, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Markus exhales warmly, eyes wide with shock, and it takes him a moment to even gather himself to kiss back—but when he does it’s soft and warm, and intent. 

He’d tried not to think about Artemis like this—knowing it was impossible, and that he’s too old for the boy anyway, but now here he is being kissed. And oh, how he missed kissing someone young. He misses Thais, of course, but they don’t exactly see each other every day, or even every week, and trying to be intimate while living in their separate master’s houses is… well, difficult is an understatement. 

And he knows there’s a part of him that will get jealous of Julian, if he allows his heart to take over. Which he can’t do. They’re being allowed intimacy but nothing free or permanent or secure. Julian could just as well keep Artemis to himself if he thought they were getting close, and then how would Markus feel? It might just break his heart. But, despite himself, he already knows he’s getting close to the boy. Too close. He knows he’s going down a path that won’t lead anywhere good. Not for him, at least. 

Artemis makes a small noise, curling up even closer, and Markus finally reaches out a hand to pull him close by his hip. The younger slave whimpers, leaning into it, and Markus can feel that he’s hard. _Oh, gods_ … 

He breaks off, panting, and Artemis looks at him with wide eyes. He’s frightened, but interested. There’s something dark and lonely and desperate in his expression. Markus swallows and sighs, rubbing up Artemis’ back. He leans in to kiss him again, and Artemis shivers. 

They can’t do much more than this. Not now. 

Markus isn’t sure how he feels about pulling Artemis into this. Drawing him into an intimacy that Julian controls. 

On the one hand… he likes Artemis and he wants to offer comfort to him and a measure of safety in being close to someone else. Maybe that means being there for him when Julian is being a fucking idiot. 

But he’s also encouraging an environment that is truly exploitative to their privacy. He’s encouraging intimacy… that Julian demands to benefit from. And it makes him feel nauseous to think about. 

He should have refused. He should have said no, absolutely not, and left it at that… but… he cares for Artemis, and maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. And… Julian seems to be leaving him alone in favour of Artemis these days… and he’s _lonely._ That’s what it is. He’s desperately lonely, and he just wants to have someone to love again. 

Is that awful of him? 

He feels like he’s using Artemis, too, and suddenly he feels like absolute shit. 

He exhales and leans back from Artemis onto his back, staring at the ceiling. 

Artemis looks at him. 

“Markus…?” 

Markus doesn’t answer. 

“Markus? Are you okay?”

Not really. 

He sighs. 

“I dunno, darling,” he says quietly, rubbing his face and listening to the sounds of the rain outside, and the TV. In the distance, there are sirens going. “I really don’t.”

Artemis is quiet for ages, as they both listen to the beating of the rain against the roof tiles, and eventually he cuddles up to Markus again. Artemis puts his arm around Markus with a leg over his, and eventually falls asleep. 

When he does, Markus looks over at him. He kisses Artemis’ head and sighs, looking out the window again. 

  


**iii.**

The next morning, Markus wakes… with Artemis’ head on his arm, and a leg over his leg… and Artemis’ arm over his chest. Which is… rather more covered than he’s used to. Artemis is asleep, breathing softly, his eyes closed peacefully. He’s relaxed, a state with Markus rarely sees him in, and the older slave’s heart melts, just a bit. 

He exhales quietly and reaches over, petting Ari’s messy copper hair. Looking at the freckles that spray his face like a constellation of tiny stars. His chest feels tight suddenly, as he remembers everything the poor kid’s gone through, in his life and recently. He wants to protect him from all of that. Keep him safe. 

Markus doesn’t know if getting closer to him is a good idea or not, but… gods, he wants it. Maybe he can make a difference in the kid’s life. Offer him a different kind of comfort than Julian can. 

With a sigh, he pulls his phone from underneath his pillow. Only twenty more minutes until his alarm goes, of course. He opens his texting app and the messages with Julian. Closes his eyes for a second. Lets himself feel the fury that he can’t put this off. Well, he could, probably. But he doesn’t want Artemis to get tripped up.

 _The kid came to me last night_ , Markus types, aiming for nonchalant but informative. _He was sweet. Missed you, I think._

He sends it and stuffs his phone under his pillow again with a quiet huff, turning to Artemis and running hands through the kid’s hair again. He kisses his head, and wishes they had more time, more freedom—a different life. 

All the things he wishes he had every minute of the day. At least… this moment is nice. 

It isn’t long, though, before Artemis stirs beside him. 

The boy yawns, blinking, and looks up at Markus. He goes still, and looks at his arm over the older man. The other slave. The person who is not his master, and tries to remember why he’s here. 

Markus looks at him with a small, guilty smile, and drawn eyebrows. “It’s alright,” he says quietly, and Artemis seems to remember that it is. He sighs and closes his eyes again, nuzzling just a little closer. 

With a sigh, Markus tightens an arm around him again and kisses his head, not wanting to have to leave the kid’s warm body. Nor to leave him to go back to Julian… something Markus doesn’t really want to do all that much, now. 

  


**iv.**

Markus shouldn’t have been surprised to find Artemis cuddled up next to Julian on their bed as he comes to bring Julian some mulled wine. But it still startles him. 

He looks so peaceful there, and Markus has a sudden flood of hopefulness that the two have reconciled now. Of course, it might not mean anything, but Markus has noted an improvement in their relations since the days after _the incident_. He thinks Julian took what he said to heart. 

Julian looks up from the paperwork on his lap, taking his glasses off to see him better. The flat-screen TV is on, playing quietly. 

“Here,” Markus murmurs before Julian can do anything else, holding the tray out, and Julian looks up at him without moving his head, taking the stemless wine glass from the cherrywood tray. 

“Gratias,” he says, taking a sip and glancing down, reaching his free left hand to Markus’ bare thigh under his tunic and up, stroking him as he glances up again. Markus’ breathing quickens and he grips the tray tightly. He glances to Artemis and back down to Julian. 

He kind of just wants to get back to the book he was reading in the culīna, not play games with Julian while… Artemis lays sleeping right next to him. 

Julian, meanwhile, has no such concerns, his hand moving up to slip over Markus’ boxer-briefs, and trying to tug him closer. Markus exhales and sets the tray down on the side-table before sitting down on the bed next to Julian. 

“What do you want?” he asks quietly, but he moves in to kiss Julian before he can think about it, as Julian leans towards him, and he can’t help the hunger in the kiss. 

Closing his eyes, Julian hums and rubs Markus’ crotch as he kisses him. Markus whines quietly and puts a hand on Julian’s thigh, leaning in and pressing him against the headboard. Julian grins, laughing softly; Markus is worried about that glass in his hand, and Artemis, when the boy stirs quietly, but thankfully doesn’t wake. 

“Julian…”

“Shhh…” Julian shushes, tugging Markus down onto the bed with him. 

Markus sighs but goes, curling up on Julian’s other side from Artemis. The boy looks so peaceful. What’s he going to think when he wakes up and sees them like this?

“There. Just stay with me here. Gratias.”

Markus hums low, eyebrows drawn. 

What exactly is he worried about, he wonders. 

Of course the boy understands that Markus can’t refuse Julian—technically, anyway—and they have history. He knows he and Julian are close, knows they’ve been intimate. Markus isn’t sure that Artemis knows they _are_ intimate. Him coming along didn’t change that. 

Markus just doesn’t want him to feel badly, like Markus is taking Julian away from him or something. He would understand that, of course. Julian isn’t ‘his’ anyway—they’re slaves. Their attachments are barely prioritized over the bond between master and a pet dog, he thinks bitterly. It might not be true, but sometimes it seems that way. 

And he doesn’t want Artemis to think that he’s a part of some game, or that they’ll be… made to be intimate. Markus can see what Julian is doing, and he knows that’s his goal here. But Markus isn’t about to… do anything to Artemis that the boy doesn’t want to do. He would absolutely refuse—and Julian has more sense than to ask him to do something like that. He has more self-preservation, anyway. 

Julian has gone back to watching TV, sipping his wine with one arm crooked around Artemis and the other around Markus’ shoulders. 

It’s a rerun of an old Star Trek episode; “The Enemy Within”. There are two Kirks—one evil, and one good—having an altercation on the bridge of the starship with the others looking on. 

Markus likes the classic show; usually it tries to tackle some issue, and even if they’re old episodes, they still seem relevant. Watching this one, he wonders if Julian has such a struggle inside him. Possibly. Probably not about what he’s doing now, though, since he doesn’t seem that bothered by it at all. 

They watch for nearly the whole episode, before Julian hums. “Hop off for a second,” he says, and Markus groans. He’s _comfortable_ now. “You can go back, I just need to get something.”

Markus narrows his eyes—get something?—but grudgingly gets up enough to let Julian off. He then looks back down at the still-sleeping Artemis, now curled up around a pillow. He looks so soft and young. Markus waits a few minutes just sitting on the bed, hoping Julian’ll come back soon. But the man refuses to show himself, so Markus sighs and gets back on, stretched out and propped up by the pillow. 

The next episode is much underway when Julian shows up again, with a small plate of cheese and olives. Markus rolls his eyes. 

“I could’ve gotten that for you,” he says automatically, though he isn’t sure why he does. He’s about to get up when Julian stops him. 

“No, no, scooch over,” he says, motioning with his hand, and Markus swallows. 

“But—”

Julian raises his eyebrows, giving him a small smile, and Markus swallows again. He sighs. Fine. 

He moves over to where Julian has been previously sitting, next to Artemis, and is pushed over even more into him when Julian gets on as well. Markus gives him a look but Julian pretends not to see it, eyes on the screen. Markus exhales through his nose and glances down at Artemis. 

“What happens when he wakes up?” he whispers harshly, and Julian smiles, eyebrows waggling. 

“We’ll have to just wait and see,” he says with a grin, and Markus resists the urge to groan, his lips turned down. He doesn’t like this at all. 

They’re going to confuse the boy, and then what? 

He takes an olive and some cheese and tries to focus on the show. 

When Artemis _does_ wake up, he blinks and yawns, and looks up at Markus, and then Julian, who’s watching the TV. Markus looks down at him gently. Artemis swallows and pushes himself up. 

“Hi, Markus,” he says quietly. 

“Hello, Artemis,” Markus replies quietly. 

Artemis blinks again, eyebrows drawing. He’s confused, and obviously so. He looks to Julian, then back to Markus, before slowly dropping his eyes. He shifts, and lets out a shaky breath. 

Markus can practically hear the gears in his head turning. 

But soon, he sighs back down, curling around the pillow and watching the TV. His eyes are still confused, and Markus doesn’t think he’s paying the show much attention. Markus turns his own attention back to the TV as well, but he can’t focus. He looks at Julian out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he has any other _plans_ for the night…

But Julian studiously avoids his eye. 

Later comes and Julian just yawns and shuts the TV off, telling them it’s time for bed. This is a gentle way of saying, it’s time for bed _here_ , not somewhere else, but still allows them the option to mention if they would wish to sleep somewhere else. Markus seriously debates opting out of this strange situation, but can’t bring himself to do it. 

They take turns in Julian’s balneum until they’re all in bed, in various states of undress. 

Julian is in the middle, with Markus on his left and Artemis on his right. Julian and Markus both have books, and Artemis is left to doze cuddled up against Julian, reading along with him. 

When Artemis is nearly asleep and the house is more silent than ever, night having a firm hold on the rooms downstairs, Julian yawns and puts his book down. Markus starts to as well but Julian stops him, waving a hand to say he can continue. Markus’ lips tighten distrustfully but he turns back to his book. Julian glances at Artemis and moves down so they’re facing each other. Artemis yawns and blinks, suddenly a bit more awake. 

“Dominus?” he asks sleepily. 

Julian shushes him and takes his hands gently. “Ari… would you like to… kiss Markus?” he asks, so quietly that Markus almost misses it. The older slave’s eyes widen and he sucks in a breath.

“Dominus—”

“ _Sh-sh-sh_ ,” Julian shushes Markus with a hand up, and Markus growls low as Julian smiles. 

“Artemis, you can say no,” Markus says anyway, and Artemis makes a small noise of confusion. 

Julian reaches up to take his jaw, holding it and making him look at him. He leans in and kisses him softly, hand squeezing. Artemis swallows, looking into Julian’s eyes before dropping them. 

“Do you… want to kiss him?” Julian asks, an expectation in his eyes that says ‘and don’t you lie to me.’

Artemis takes a shaky breath and seems to quickly consider his options. Markus _knows_ he’s attracted to him, and he can’t _lie_ to Julian. He gives a tiny nod. “Mm-hm.”

Julian smirks and Markus hisses again, looking away. Artemis looks down then, an upset frown on his lips, his eyebrows drawn. He swallows, and Julian sighs, brushing back his hair. 

“Now look what you did,” he says to Markus, while looking at Artemis. Markus glances over and exhales a breath through his teeth. 

“This isn’t about you, Ari, right now, okay?” Markus says, and Artemis makes a small noise.

The boy nods and shifts, eyes flicking between them. When Julian just looks at him and smiles, Artemis swallows. 

“Uh-huh,” he says. Julian hums and pets his face. 

“Markus, you’re no fun at all.”

Markus scoffs. “You’re the one making him upset,” he says, and Julian rolls his eyes, continuing to pet the younger slave. 

The silence is tense. 

Julian sighs tightly. “You can leave if you don’t want to be here,” he says finally, a sharp edge to his voice, and Markus looks at him, paling slightly. He swallows, looking to Artemis and back, expression cooling. 

“I am… wherever you want me to be, Dominus,” he says, but there’s an edge to his voice, and Julian hisses. Markus resists the urge to flinch. 

“Just go,” Julian says in annoyance, his voice only marginally softer. Artemis has his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes on the bed, as he listens to the argument. He fights back tears and glances at Markus who glares at Julian as he rises. 

“No argument from _me_ ,” Markus says, hinting at sarcasm. “Just don’t…” he says at the doorway, eyes on the floor and then on Julian. “Don’t take it out on him.” He meets Julian’s eye with a hard gaze before leaving without waiting for a response. 

Julian exhales a tense breath through his nose, eyes fiery. A moment passes before he relaxes again, breathing a laugh, and Artemis swallows

“I’m sorry about that,” Julian says to him. 

Artemis concentrates on breathing evenly, his heart racing. He hadn’t realized in the moment how afraid he was that the interaction might end in violence or yelling. And he’s surprised at Julian for apologizing. 

“I’m… alright, Dominus,” he says carefully. Julian looks at him. 

“Are you?”

Artemis glances at him quickly and away. “I…” He nods. “Yes, I’m alright.” He takes several more even breaths and Julian sighs, drawing him closer and wrapping an arm around him. 

“Good. I’m sorry again. Markus and I have a… complicated relationship. And I really didn’t want to make either of you uncomfortable.” 

Swallowing, Artemis nods, though he doubts that Julian truly cares about the comfort of either of them very much. 

“Yes, thank you, Dominus.”

Julian hums, petting him and kissing his hair. A while goes by before Julian reaches for his phone and presses a button on it, causing the lights in the room to flick off. 

“Go to sleep now, sweetheart,” Julian says, pressing a kiss to his hair and lying down, beckoning Ari into his arms. Ari cuddles up and tries to follow the directive, tries to put the stresses of the evening out of his mind. 

He’s worried about this interest Julian has in getting him and Markus to be intimate together in front of him. It makes him uncomfortable and he’s worried about Markus; he seems furious with the idea and Ari doesn’t blame him. But what happens if he keeps refusing Julian? Would Julian just let it go? Or would he keep trying? And where would that leave Ari himself? Between them somehow, getting pulled in different directions. 

Well, he doesn’t have to worry about it now, so he tries to clear his mind and relax in Julian’s warm embrace. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **translations:**  
>  _cellae servōrum_ \- slave bedrooms  
>  _domus_ \- house  
>  _dominus_ \- master  
>  _gratias_ \- thanks  
>  _culīna -_ kitchen  
>  _balneum_ \- washroom


	2. Chapter 2

**v.**

The next day, Markus is quiet around Ari, and doesn’t meet his eye. 

“Markus I’m—I’m sorry—”

“ _No—_ ” Markus cuts him off, severe at first before he softens. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Ari,” he says gently, giving him a half-smile. “It wasn’t your fault. Alright?”

Ari nods, and Markus gives him a pat and leaves the slaves’ eating room. Artemis looks after him, feeling very much conflicted and… bad, somehow, though he isn’t sure what to do about it. 

He knows Markus is uncomfortable, and Julian doesn’t seem to care. Of course he doesn’t have to, but Artemis also feels badly that _he’s_ complicit in all this, even if he’s had no choice. He sighs, wiping his face. 

He tries not to look dour as he returns to Julian in the tablīnum, kneeling at his feet on the cushion and sighing as Julian’s hands weave into his hair and tug him closer, pressed up against his warm thigh. Artemis nuzzles into him, seeking his comfort even if he’s the one who’s creating their problems. 

Julian hums, hands finding Artemis’ neck and rubbing under his chain collar. Artemis swallows a whimper, one hand moving to the chair as he closes his eyes. 

“Are you alright, sweet one?” Julian asks, and Artemis stills. He doesn’t know what to say. Isn’t it obvious that what happened last night affected him? 

“I… I’m… I’m not sure,” he says.

  


**vi.**

Markus doesn’t give an inch, and neither does Julian. The two men carry out their daily routines with the minimum of communication, waiting for the other to break, Artemis thinks. 

He doesn’t know how long they can keep it up. He doesn’t know why Julian doesn’t just… well. It says something about him that he doesn’t. Just leaves Markus to stew. 

But there’s a look in Markus’ eyes now that’s sad, almost depressed. 

At night, Artemis notices that Markus goes to bed if he’s finished his duties without reading like he usually does. The pale outline of him in the dark bedroom is… distressing, for Artemis, who’s used to Markus’ comforting and positive presence. Now it’s just sad to see the way he’s acting. 

Artemis doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t know if there’s anything he _can_ do. 

  


**vii.**

Markus’ behavior is upsetting to more than just Artemis. Julian can hardly stand it. Wants to snap at Markus to get over it and cheer up again. 

He feels badly for pushing Markus, but he also doesn’t want to take it back. He _wants_ to force Markus to see reason, or crack under the pressure. 

To this end, he corners Markus in the supply room several weeks later. Markus glares daggers at him. 

“Do you want something?” he spits, and Julian snorts, coming up to him and plucking the clipboard from his fingers, putting it on a shelf with a clack. 

“I do, actually.”

Markus rolls his eyes. 

“Go to the basement. Now.”

Markus’ lips twitch. “I don’t want to,” he says, getting up in Julian’s face. Julian reaches forward and takes Markus’ collar in a strong grip. He tugs him forward, watching Markus’ eyes, and presses a kiss to his lips. He hums, kissing the slave warmly, and Markus groans but kisses back, stiff. 

“I’ll give you a bonus. A big one,” Julian tempts. Markus hisses, pulling back to look at him. 

“How big?” 

Julian can see that Markus hates himself for asking. 

“Two months.”

Markus hisses again, and looks away, thinking. There’s a long pause that extends into minutes, where Julian wonders if Markus is really going to reject his offer, before he speaks again. 

“Fine,” he says, and Julian grins, waggling his eyebrows and giving him another kiss. Markus is cool, eyes dim, as he kisses back passively. There’s surrender there, and Julian tries not to think about how he's bribing his slave into compliance with the offer of more sesterces to put into his savings account.

“Come on,” he says, taking Markus’ hand and going into the back corridor where the stairs in the slave’s area lead to the basement. 

It’s dark downstairs, except for the warm wall lamps. The walls are large pieces of stone, and the floor is rough marble. There are several solid oak doors that lead to various rooms. There’s a home gym that everyone uses, a balneae, a general-purpose room with a table and a shower, balneum, and… the toy rooms. 

Julian draws him into one of them and closes the door with a grin. It’s darker in here, lit only by several flaming braisers. Markus looks around glumly, shifting his crossed arms. 

“Undress,” Julian says, standing by a wall hung with floggers, gags, and crops. 

Markus sighs but does it, folding his clothes and setting them on a shelf nearby, going over to Julian and looking at the articles, too. He’s been in this room thousands of times, as a participant and as an assistant. He knows it better than Julian does, probably, as he’s tasked with making sure it’s stocked and well taken care of. 

“Which do you think?” Julian asks, and Markus scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“You want _me_ to pick?” he asks drolly, crossing his arms again. 

“Maybe I do…” Julian says then, coming over to him and taking his arm, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Markus turns his face away, a cool set to his lips. “Oh, come on,” Julian tried again, this time wrapping arms around Markus’ waist, hugging him close and pressing kisses to his neck. Markus hisses like a disturbed cat and pushes out of his arms. 

“ _Get_ —off me,” he says, glaring. 

Julian groans, face desperate. “Markus, I’m sorry,” he says. “Please forgive me.”

Markus just glares. 

“Please…”

Julian backs him to the wall and has hands low on either side of him, putting them on his waist and leaning down to press a soft kiss to his shoulder. He hums, and Markus growls low. 

“Can we get on with whatever you want to do?” he asks bluntly. 

Julian hums, pressing more kisses to his neck, his jaw. “This is what I want to do. And you’re so—handsome—here,” Julian says between kisses, one hand slipping behind Markus to his ass. 

Markus wets his lips and lets it happen, exhaling shortly when Julian touches him, teases him under his briefs as Julian kisses his clavicle. Oh, Marcus likes attention there. By Julian. 

“ _Mmm_ , I could just eat you up… but I do have a plan…”

“…Oh, you do, do you?” Markus asks with a slight breathless laugh. “And what is that?”

Julian hums. “Come with me,” he says, taking Markus’ hand and leading him behind the large canvas curtain splitting the room in two, to the darkened area on the other side. 

...

Several hours later, after Markus has been fucked and milked within an inch of his life, deep rope marks on his wrists, ankles, thighs and chest, Julian cleans him up and pulls him into the large bed in the small, cozy side bedroom off the playroom

It’s nice in here with the heat on, soft candles flickering on the wall, and a small platter of food from the kitchen sitting on a wooden table. There’s a small fountain filling the space with the gentle ripple of water, and Markus is haphazardly wrapped in blankets, sleeping off the exertion, with Julian lying next to him. He pets Markus’ short hair and even kisses him softly in sleep. 

They’d both gotten off several times—well, Markus more than that, or at least been milked until he was a moaning mess. It had been beautiful, and Julian loves when Markus lets him do that to him. With a bit of extra compensation, anyway. 

And he just wanted Markus talking to him again. He ached when the older slave gave him the cold shoulder, even if he wasn’t helping the situation. 

The situation which _he_ had created. 

Julian felt a little badly he’d pressured Ari into answering his questions, while Markus was there. 

But he _would_ have them together, he thinks cuttingly. They’d get used to it, and it’d be damn hot meanwhile. They’d be fine. They like each other well enough, and Julian wouldn't make them do anything ridiculous. 

He hums, petting Markus’ hair and massaging his neck just under his chain collar. There are marks around his mouth where he’d struggled against the large ball-gag Julian had shoved past his teeth to shut him up. They’re beautiful. 

Markus inhales and his eyebrows draw as he blinks, looking into Julian’s eyes. 

“Hello, dearest,” Julian says. 

Markus swallows, sighing, wetting his dry lips. “I was sleeping.”

“Yes, I know, I’m so sorry,” Julian says, not really sorry at all. 

Markus snorts and closes his eyes again. “Did you like that?” Julian asks, scratching lightly. 

Markus groans and shivers. “Was alright.”

Julian smirks, scratches deepening until Markus looks at him with a glare. 

“Stop it,” he says, and Julian hums, lightening his touch. 

“You’ve slept enough.”

Markus hisses and closes his eyes again anyway. “I’ll sleep how much I like,” he says, but he knows he won’t get back to sleep at this rate. Though maybe he will, considering how sore and tired he is. 

Lips quirked up, Julian hums, stroking Markus’ short hair. He doesn’t mind Markus’ impetuosity; the heat in his words. As long as his remarks aren’t cutting or pointed. 

His hand reaches lower to stroke Markus’ spent cock, and Markus hisses and shoves his hand away. 

“That’s sore, go play with somebody else’s now,” he snaps. Julian just smirks and leans in to capture Markus’ mouth in a bruising kiss, pushing him onto his back and grabbing his wrist, pinning it to the bed. Markus groans and whines, giving little resistance as his tired cock twitches despite himself. The slave shivers, not hating this as much as he might let on. Sometimes he loves it when Julian takes control. 

“Mmm… _futuo_ , Markus, you’re gorgeous,” Julian says, grasping Markus’ jaw in his large, dry hands. But they’re also warm and soft, and Markus swallows a whimper. 

“Ah, _persicum_ , of course I am,” Markus says with a laugh, humming, looking up at Julian with soft eyes. Julian’s own expression cracks as he seems to realize something, as heartbreak takes over, and he swallows and eases his grip, moving it to Markus’ chest. 

He looks away and then back at him, and Markus looks at him gently. Julian swallows and leans in again to press a far more gentle kiss on Markus’ lips. 

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly when he breaks, and ends up lying on top of Markus with his head on his chest. Markus hums, adjusting slightly. 

Julian isn’t as light as the teenager he used to be, and Markus isn’t thirty anymore. But sometimes Julian acts like they are. 

Markus sighs and reaches up, looking away and petting Julian’s soft, golden hair with one pale, thin hand, cradling his neck in the other. He kisses his head gently, and massages his neck as a lover would. Because they are lovers, even if they have spats. And he loves Julian, even if the man does piss him off a hell of a fucking lot. 

“It’s alright, persicum,” he murmurs softly. “I forgive you.”

“Do you?” Julian asks, with a hint of petulance. 

Markus rolls his eyes. “Mmm, as much as I _can_ forgive you for trying to get me in bed with the boy.”

Julian hums. “I haven’t been fair. And you’ve been… well, I can’t blame you. I don’t want to traumatize him. I just want… I want you to be close.”

Markus rolls his eyes again, harder this time if possible. “We _are_ close, _persi_.”

Julian hums. “I want to see you kiss him. I want to see you _fuck him_ ,” he practically snarls, and Markus just sharpens his nails in Julian’s neck until Julian hisses and pushes his hand away, but doesn’t move otherwise. 

“Don’t be greedy,” Markus chastises, and moves Julian’s head with his hands until he’s cradling it and they’re looking at each other. Julian’s eyebrows are drawn angrily and his mouth is a twisted shape, ready to snarl something else. Markus feels like a lion tamer, or maybe like he’s holding a kitten’s head. He isn’t afraid of Julian. “Don’t be foolish.”

Julian pouts. “I’m not.”

“Mmhmm.”

Markus looks at him, and leans in to press a kiss to Julian’s chin, before he looks away, so Julian rests his chin on Markus’ chest, watching him. 

“He… is attracted to me,” Markus says quietly. “And I like him.” He feels the hint of colour on his cheeks, but not much. 

He likes Ari, and would love to have his small, warm body pressed to his, but Markus’ heart belongs to another. And others. Others he can actually have, and who aren’t pushed at him and then snatched back. 

Julian hums, and shifts so he’s stroking Markus’ cheek with the backs of his fingers, all heat gone out of his expression. 

“I think it would be very nice.”

“Mm… of course you do.”

Julian snorts. “You would too.” He wiggles slightly and waggles his eyebrows with a grin. Markus just hums again, watching the fountain, and listening to the quiet trickle of water. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  _tablīnum_ \- the study for the paterfamilias - office or study of the paterfamilias, usually open to the ātrium on one side and the garden on the other. where he carried out any business and received his clients  
>  _sesterces_ \- basic denomination for buying anything, about equal to $1.25 usd  
>  _balneae_ \- private baths  
>  _futuo_ \- fuck  
>  _persicum_ \- peach
> 
> ~ you can also find me on [tumblr](https://aylenwrites.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://aylen.dreamwidth.org/), and my main [tumblr](https://milarca.tumblr.com/), and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca)! comments are always appreciated ! ♡


End file.
